queenfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury est auteur-compositeur-interprète anglais, et le chanteur de Queen . Jeunesse Freddie Mercury, à l'origine Farrokh Bomi Bulsara, est né le 5 septembre 1946 de Bomi et Jer Bulsara à Stone Town, à Zanzibar, au large des côtes tanzaniennes (il est persan). Le père de Bulsara était caissier au British Colonial Office et sa mère est restée à la maison pour s'occuper de la famille. Il a une sœur plus jeune, Kashmira Bulsara (maintenant Kashmira Cooke), née en 1952. A sept ans, le jeune Farrokh est envoyé en pension en Inde. Il a du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Farrokh est un enfant sensible et cette séparation le transforme, développe en lui un humour acide. Il commence le piano et rejoint la chorale du collège. Il manifeste une attirance envers les hommes et devient actif sexuellement dés l'âge de quatorze ans. Son orientation sexuelle embarrasse la direction de son établissement. Farrokh, désormais plus appelé "Freddie" ou encore "Frederick" par ses camarades et ses professeurs car "Farrokh" est trop compliqué à prononcer, crée un groupe de Rock qui reprend des chansons de grandes stars du Rock comme Elvis Presley. Son groupe se nomme "The Hetics", Freddie en est le pianiste, seulement pianiste car il est encore trop timide pour oser se mettre en avant comme un chanteur, il laisse donc se rôle à un autre membre de son groupe. Freddie Mercury restera d'ailleurs toute sa vie quelqu'un de timide. Il apprend aussi à peindre à son école, il a d'ailleurs un grand talent en peinture. Le théâtre lui permet de s'exprimer et de jouer quelqu'un d'autre, de ne pas être lui-même, c'est ça qui lui a fait vaincre sa timidité en public. Les cours de théâtre lui auront apporté une grande aide pour son métier futur, où il doit faire des prestations en public. Il faut juste qu'il se dise qu'il incarne un rôle, quelqu'un d'autre. Même si il apprécie la peinture et le théâtre, une discipline prend le dessus sur toutes les autres : la musique. Il aime se consacrer à cette occupation, ses notes dans les matières comme les maths ou l'anglais baissent, mais il cherche tout de même à faire croire à ses parents qu'il obtient de bonnes notes. Il finit sa scolarité dans une école à Zanzibar. Une révolution se prépare dans l'archipel et ses parents, sa sœur et lui-même se doivent de quitte leur terre natale pour Londres. Freddie n'ait pas mécontent de cela : il adore la culture Londonienne. Là-bas, il intégrera l'Ealing Art College, une grande école d'art. Il rencontre là-bas Tim Staffel, un jeune bassiste et chanteur qui fait parti d'un groupe de Rock, composé de Brian May (guitare), Roger Taylor (batterie), et lui-même, le groupe se nomme "Smile" sourire en français. Freddie insiste pour rejoindre le groupe pendant plusieurs années, mais les trois membres lui répondent qu'il n'ont pas besoin de deux chanteurs. Freddie intégrera donc d'autres groupes de Rock, mais qui ne lui correspondent pas. Finalement, Tim quittera le groupe et Freddie pourra enfin le remplacer en 1970. Queen Freddie rejoint donc Smile en tant que chanteur, il ne sait pas jouer de la basse, il sera donc au piano. Dans un groupe de Rock, la basse est un instrument essentiel : il leur faut absolument un bassiste. Tout d'abord, il renomme le groupe Queen, déjà, c'est un nom qui donne une impression de dominance car "Queen" signifie Reine en anglais, ce qui veut dire que les trois membres se considèrent comme des "majestés" et qu'ils devront crées des œuvres à la hauteur de leur appellation, et ensuite, en anglais, le terme queen désigne un homosexuel efféminé, ce qui est très provocateur. Mais les membres du groupe comptent bien là-dessus pour se faire remarquer. Freddie Mercury, talentueux en peinture, dessine le logo de Queen, qui rappelle les armoiries du moyen-âge. En 1971, le discret John Deacon rejoint le groupe en tant que bassiste. Ça y'est, Queen est au complet ! Les quatre musiciens sortent leur premier album intitulé simplement Queen ''en 1973. Aujourd'hui, certains titres du premier album ont pas mal de succès comme le titre ''Keep Yourself Alive, Liar ''ou ''Jesus. L'album ne marche pas très bien, même si certaines personnes reconnaissent qu'il y a un vraiment un potentiel à explorer dans ce groupe. Dans l'un de leurs chansons, le mot "Mercury" apparait, et Freddie s'est enfin trouvé son nom de scène : Freddie Mercury ! Mercury signifie "messager de dieu", en français Mercury se traduirait par Mercure, Mercure est Hermès, le messager de dieu. Malgré la défaite de leur premier album, les quatre amis n'abandonnent pas : ils sortent un deuxième album à la fin de cette même année, nommé Queen II. ''Il n'a pas beaucoup plus de succès que l'autre. Mais nous connaissons de nos jours pour beaucoup le titre ''Seaven Seas of Rhye. Finalement, ils sortent Sheer Heart Attack en 1974. Killer Queen, l'une des chansons de l'album devient vraiment célèbre. La popularité de Queen monte en flèche, mais ce n'est vraiment qu'à partir de l'album A Night at the Opera et de son fameux titre, Bohemian Rhapsody que les membres de Queen peuvent vraiment se faire appeler des "majestés". La chanson a la particularité de durer six minutes. Et elle est moitié rock, moitié opéra ! Une radio la passera même quatorze fois en deux jours seulement ! Côté vie privé, Freddie sort depuis quelques années déjà avec une fille du nom de Mary, Mary Austin. Ils sont tout les deux très proches mais le jeune homme se rend bien compte que la jeune fille est plus comme sa sœur que comme son amante, Freddie préfère les hommes, côté sexuel. Mais il dédie tout de même à sa bien-aimé la chanson Love of my Life, dans l'album A Night at the Opera. D'autres titres de ce même albums se feront remarqués. Freddie se sépara officiellement de Mary en 1976. "Je ne serai pas une star du rock, je serai une légende !" C'est donc vraiment à partir de l'album A Night at the Opera que Queen sont devenu des stars internationales. En 1976, Queen sortent l'album A Day at the Races. Des chansons se font remarqués : Tie Your Mother Down et Good-Old Fashionned Lover Boy. Mais c'est Somebody to Love qui sera la plus populaire de toutes. Cette chanson rappelle par moment Bohemian Rhapsody. En 1777, les quatre amis sortiront l'album News of the World, contenant We Are the Champions et We Will Rock You, sans doute les deux chansons les plus populaires de Queen. We Will Rock You a un rythme que nous connaissons tous, qui reste dans la tête. We Are the Champions est une véritable hymne. News of the World est l'album le plus "hard" de Queen. En 1978, le groupe sortira l'album Jazz, avec des chansons célèbres comme Fat Bottomed Girls ou Bycicle Race, crées à l'occasion du tour de France. La plus célèbre sera l'immanquable Don't Stop Me Now, la chanson la plus écoutée par les routiers qui dépassent les limitations de vitesse. Mercury raccourcira ses cheveux. En 1979, Freddie Mercury se met à beaucoup fréquenter des bars et boites de nuit gay, où il fait de nombreuses rencontres. Il a un d'innombrables amants, la plupart entretiennent avec le chanteur de Queen une relation d'une nuit seulement. En 1980, Freddie Mercury change totalement de look : moins de costumes extravagants lors des concerts, il se fait une moustache (très à la mode chez les homosexuels) et se raccourci encore les cheveux. De nos jours, lorsqu'on nous dit "Freddie Mercury", nous pensons immédiatement à un homme avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et une moustache. Pourtant, le chanteur de Queen a gardé longtemps des cheveux longs. A l'été 1980, Queen sortent l'album ''The Game'' qui comprend de célèbres titres comme Play the Game, Crazy Little Thing Called Love ou Save Me. C'est ''Another One Bites the Dust'', le morceau composé par John Deacon qui sera le plus célèbre de l'album. Ce morceau est très disco et devient le plus gros succès aux États-Unis. Au sommet de la gloire En fin 1980, sort la soundtrack de Queen, Flash Gordon, la bande originale du film du même nom. En 1981, le virus du SIDA apparaît. Le virus se propage, ce qui forme une épidémie qui touche principalement les homosexuels. Mercury a beaucoup d'amants dont il ne connait même pas le nom, et il est déjà conscient à l'époque qu'il l'attrapera bientôt si il ne l'a pas déjà. En 1982, sort l'album Hot Space, avec deux chansons qui se font particulièrement remaqués : Body Language, mais surtout Under Pressure, morceau réalisé en collaboration avec David Bowie. En 1984, Queen sortent l'album ''The Works'', avec deux titres très emblématiques du groupe : ''I Want to Break Free'' et ''Radio Ga Ga''. I Want to Break Free est une chanson qui choque et provoque, car dans le clip, les quatre membres du groupe sont travestis en femmes. Malgré sa préférence pour les hommes, Mercury entretiendra une relation avec l'actrice Barbara Valentin. En 1985, Freddie Mercury sort son premier album solo, Brian May en a lui-même déjà fait un. L'album se nomme ''Mr. Bad Guy''. Il y a de très bonnes chansons comme Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow, très émouvante. T''here Must Be More to Life Than This'', en collaboration avec la le Roi de la Pop, Michael Jackson. Les plus populaires de l'album sont les suivantes : Made in Heaven, I Was Born to Love You et Living On my Own. En juillet 1985, le ''Live Aid'', un concert qui a pour but de collecter de l'argent pour nourrir les enfants africains, aura lieu à Wembley. Queen fera une merveilleuse prestation, inoubliable. Beaucoup de personnes disent que Queen a fait la meilleure prestation, que le groupe avait le meilleur son. Freddie Mercury entame une relation avec Jim Hutton, qui restera son amant jusqu'à sa mort. Depuis déjà pas mal de temps, Freddie Mercury est conscient qu'il a le SIDA. Il ne s'est pas fait officiellement diagnostiqué mais il reconnait les symptones. Même si pour le moment, son apparence est convenable, le SIDA réduit ses capacités petit à petit et l'affaibli. Les trois autres membres de Queen ignorent la nouvelle. En 1986, Queen sortent l'album A Kind of Magic, comportant deux titres célèbres : Who Wants to Live Forever, composé pour le film Highlander, qui sera plus tard utilisée souvent dans la série du même nom, inspirée du film. Mercury est globalement encore en forme, malgré le SIDA, mais il sait que cela ne dura pas et que il va devoir arrêté les tournés dans peu de temps à cause du Sida. Il décide que la tournée A Kind of Magic sera la dernière. D'autant plus que le chanteur a décidé d'arrêter ses soirées de folie, où il se drogue et couche avec des inconnus, pour lui, les concerts et les soirées vont de paire. Si il en arrête un, il arrête l'autre. En juillet 1986, la tournée se termine par un concert à Wembley en juillet. Les quatre membres du groupe ne parlent pas au public du fait que se soit dernier concert. Cela ne veut pas dire, bien entendu, qu'ils vont arrêter d'enregistrer des albums ! May, Taylor, Mercury et Deacon comptent bien en sortir d'autres ! Le Sida En 1987, Mercury est officiellement diagnostiqué du SIDA. Il n'en parlera à quasiment personne pendant longtemps (même pas à Brian May, John Deacon ou Roger Taylor). En 1988, il débarque avec un nouveau look : des cheveux toujours courts, mais cette fois plus de moustache. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passent, l'entourage et les fans de Freddie Mercury se rende bien compte qu'il a le SIDA. Il perd du poids, semble avoir des problèmes de peaux et ne cesse de tousser. Malgré cela, le chanteur garde courage et sort son deuxième album solo, intitulé Barcelona, en collaboration avec la cantatrice Montserrat Caballé. La chanson la plus célèbre est Barcelona. En 1989, Mercury se laisse brièvement pousser une barbe avant de reprendre son look précédent, sans barbe ni moustache. Cette année, Queen sortent l'album The Miracle. Les titres majeurs sont les suivants : ''The Miracle'', Breakthru, ''The Invisible Man'' et I Want it All. "I'll fucking do it, Darling !" L'état de santé de Mercury se dégrade sérieusement. Il dévoile alors à ses proches qu'il a le Sida, en continuant à mentir à ses fans, qui ne le croient pas. Freddie Mercury compte enregistrer le plus de titres possibles avant qu'il meurt. Il enregistre de nombreuses parties vocales, en espérant qu'elles puissent servir à Roger Taylor, John Deacon ou Brian May un jour. Il enregistre tout de même un dernier album, Innuendo ''en 1991, les titres principaux sont les suivants : ''Headlong, The Show Must Go On, These Are the Days of Our Lives, ''Delilah'' et I'm Going Slightly Mad. La poignante The Show Must Go On a été enregistrer trois semaines avant la mort du chanteur. Alors que Mercury peinait à la chanter, il a pris sur lui, a lancé la fameuse réplique "I'll fucking do it, Darling"; Putain, je vais le faire, Chérie, a bu un grand verre de Wodka d'un seul coup et a enregistré la chanson d'une traite. Le 23 novembre 1991, le chanteur annonce publiquement être porteur du Sida. Mercury décède le 24 novembre 1991, d'une pneumonie liée au Sida, à sa maison dans le quartier de Kensington. The Show Must Go On Le chanteur de quarante-cinq ans sera incinéré. Il souhaitait que son ex-compagne et amie fidèle, Mary Austin, garde ses cendres pour les mettre dans un endroit que elle seule connaitrait. Mme Austin exécute les dernière volontés de Freddie Mercury. Une statue est construite à l'effigie de Mercury à Montreux, en Suisse, village dans lequel Queen a souvent enregistré des albums. En 1992, un concert-hommage est fait à Wembley par les trois membres restants de Queen et d'autres artistes en collaboration avec le groupe. En 1994, sort l'album posthume Made in Heaven réalisé à partir de titres d'albums solos de Mercury et de parties vocales enregistrées avant sa mort. En 1997, John Deacon prend sa retraite alors que les deux autres membres, Roger Taylor et Brian May décident de continuer la musique et collaborent de nombreuses fois, et encore de nos jours, avec beaucoup de chanteurs différents. John Deacon refuse de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Freddie Mercury, même pour des reprises, qu'il considère comme étant irremplaçable. Freddie Mercury est considéré par bons nombre de personnes comme étant une légende, un dieu. Pour les fans de Queen, le groupe a un seul et même chanteur, et n'en aura jamais un deuxième. Ce chanteur s'appelle Freddie Mercury et a révolutionné la musique, cassé les codes. En octobre 2018, sort le biopic Bohemian Rhapsody qui porte le même nom que la chanson. Il est produit par Brian May et réalisé par Bryan Singer, puis par Dexter Fletcher. Freddie n'est pas prêt d'être oublié ! Il restera pour toujours le chanteur, la star, la légende, le dieu qui a changé le Rock, un artiste d’exception. Catégorie:Queen Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Membres de Queen Catégorie:Chanteurs